


退无可退

by MoreRainyDays



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreRainyDays/pseuds/MoreRainyDays
Summary: 四五十岁了开始走小言剧情。剧烈剧烈OOC警告。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	退无可退

马龙站在门外从兜里摸钥匙，听见旁边的门咔哒一声，然后有人的声音传过来：“皓哥那我先走了啊。”  
马龙感觉自己眉头的肌肉不受控制地跳了一下。那把钥匙不肯现身，他干脆一把把兜里的东西全都捧了出来。  
旁边的门又咔哒一声，这次是阖上。马龙低着头拣出宿舍门的那把钥匙，感觉到旁边人的视线直白地落在他身上。他避无可避，拗出个笑容：“真巧啊。”  
他拧开门锁，头顶上的灯亮了起来。  
但樊振东站在拐角，整个面孔在阴影里显得模糊不清，只有一双眼睛亮着。这样的神情马龙很熟悉，一瞬间他有点恍惚。樊振东没搭茬，声音还有点轻佻：“好久没见了，也不请我进去坐坐。”  
马龙拆他台：“这不下午刚见过。”  
但他侧开身子让出门的位置：“那就进来坐坐吧。”

马龙其实不知道有什么好进来坐坐的。教练员宿舍就那么大点，这么多年也没重新装过，樊振东运动员时期就熟悉的不得了，再加上樊振东刚在王皓那不知道呆了多久——他这有什么好坐的。他惯性地冷着一张脸给人倒水，心里转着圈地槽了个遍。  
樊振东坐在他桌前的椅子上，目光不错地盯着他的背影，他转过来正好撞上。  
他不确定自己的表情是不是还挂得那么好。  
樊振东看他的眼神像看猎物。马龙退役快十年，已经不太适应这种被视为对手的凝视。这种视线像有重量压在他身上，又像轻飘飘掀起垒在他胸口沉重的石板，勾起他体内沉寂已久的条件反射，他直感到血液哗啦啦地涌上来。  
他定定心神，把杯子放在桌子上：“喝水么。”  
樊振东若无其事地收回目光，摇摇头：“在皓哥那喝了太多茶了。”  
马龙气结，一口喝光了自己杯子里的水。  
樊振东笑了起来。他站起身，开始绕着屋里溜达：“还没结婚？也不谈个对象？”  
马龙的语气冷下去：“没时间。”  
樊振东走到他床头，眯着眼睛打量他床头上仅剩的几只毛绒玩具。  
马龙站在那抱着胳膊看他。樊振东比起在役的时候变得不多，毕竟也没过几年。他身上胖了点脸上却没有，横纹肌肉让他不笑的时候看上去有点凶。他的头发长了点，看起来有段时间没剪，衬得他看上去有些憔悴，马龙不知道是为什么。樊振东退役的几年几乎没出现在公众视野，也没回过队里。下午他出现在训练馆的时候马龙有点吃惊，但他没什么时间跟他寒暄。他们俩击了个掌算作打招呼，马龙就又投入到教练的角色里去。世乒赛近了，他升任男队主教练之后的第一次团体比赛由不得他在球场上分出多余的时间。但他知道樊振东站在那和王皓说了很半天，跟主力们打了招呼都聊了一会，借了拍子还跟小队员打了几局。他就是知道。  
樊振东是在马龙训话的时候走的。开始的时候他坐在队伍后面的球桌上，低着头抠手指，时不时嘴角抬高，一副看热闹不嫌事大的架势。马龙扫视整支队伍，但视线时不时会滞在后面的人身上。  
结束之后马龙去洗了把脸。镜子里的他自己不算年轻，但老也说不上。他依旧白，黑眼圈和眼袋依旧扎眼，打球的时候歇几天可能会好点，做了教练之后倒成了固定特征。除了添了些皱纹，变得最多的是眼神。他本来也不是尖锐的人，打球时候的那点时不时冒头的执拗已经被磨钝了。他看上去更像一块冰，散发出冷气，表面光滑得没人抓得住。他对着镜子里的人影摸了一把脸，怀疑从下巴的每一颗胡茬里都能看出疏离和沉重。  
樊振东叫他的名字：“马龙。”  
马龙下意识“嗯”了一声，才从自己的思绪里脱离出来。樊振东还站在他床头，指了指被他拉开的床头柜：“怎么都没有套子。”  
啪得一声马龙踹上了抽屉门。他不自觉露出点怒意，但是樊振东好像没事人一样。他一屁股坐在床上，抱着手臂翘着腿抬头看他，一脸无辜：“真禁欲啊，对身体不好。”  
马龙的粗口到了嘴边：“……跟你没关系吧。”  
樊振东认同地点点头：“是没什么关系。”  
“这就是最大的问题。”他站起来，有火星点燃了他的眼睛，“操，马龙，为什么你的事情会和我没关系？”  
马龙没说话。樊振东根本没打算接受他的沉默，一把拽住他的胳膊：“马龙你说话啊。”  
马龙甩开他的手：“你想让我说什么？你以为你还二十多岁咱俩搁这演偶像剧呢？你都快四十岁的人了樊振东，现实一点行不行。”  
樊振东复又去扯他的手。他紧紧攥住马龙的手，执拗地摇头：“不行。”  
“不行。”他又重复一遍。  
马龙深吸一口气。“樊振东你搞搞清楚，当年是你先说要分手，是你拉着我跟我说清楚，说想付出更多心思在比赛上的的吧？你现在又跟我演什么意笃情深？为什么我的事跟你没关系，你也问得出口？”  
樊振东也跟着火起：“我说要分手？马龙你有心么啊？当时场上场下躲着我的是谁？一个又一个相亲的是谁？分手不是我为你说的么？因为你连说分手的勇气都没有啊！”  
樊振东越说越激动，手上的力气也越来越大。马龙被攥得生疼，又去扯樊振东的手，还是没成功。  
马龙急了，伸手去推他，樊振东瞪他：“说话就说话，别动手啊你！我们现在又没什么关系，拉拉扯扯成何体统。”  
马龙被他气得笑了起来。“那你赶紧把我手松开。”  
樊振东摇头：“不松。”  
马龙用自由的那只手揪住他领子：“你松不松。”  
樊振东理直气壮：“我不。”  
他说：“其实当时跟你说分手之后我就后悔了。我后悔了好久。现在我又抓着你了，我绝对不松。”  
马龙没预料到这个答案，迎面而来的直球砸得他眼冒金星。做教练这么久，除了球之外的实话，他更习惯了把一句揉碎了放在十句里说。他不自觉收了手，想往后退一步，却被樊振东一把拉进怀里。  
樊振东已经不再是男孩了，但是他的心脏还是那样活泼地跳着。  
当年他们在一起，他就比樊振东更喜欢拥抱。樊振东有时候半真半假地抱怨自己像个玩具熊，马龙总笑眯眯地揉揉他脸颊。他没说过，但是他总觉得樊振东抱起来像热腾腾的棉花糖，像个避风港，当然了，也像超大号棉花塞得满满的毛绒小熊。  
马龙没意识到自己如此想念这个。樊振东的怀抱里似乎是蜘蛛网，他已经被粘在那动弹不得。  
他有点泄气。他本来排练了一副冷淡的高姿态，但是看看他——刚刚被激得怒火直冒，现在又软弱得像个要哭出来的小男孩——日子都白过了。

樊振东问他：“你呢，你后悔么。”  
马龙被这句话唤回了现实。他强行挣了两下，可惜比力气他从来不是樊振东的对手。  
樊振东没想到他含情脉脉的问句只换来了马龙这种反应。他气哼哼地箍紧马龙的腰，在他脖子上咬了一口：“你别老想着要跑。”  
马龙瞪他，樊振东又瞪回去。他们还各有一只手掌扣在一起，手指交握，相叠的地方已经有汗意。  
马龙没忍住还是骂了出来：“操，樊振东你这么大人了怎么这么幼稚。”  
樊振东反而笑起来：“操，我觉得过去是我太成熟了，老试图跟你演什么善解人意。我就应该幼稚给你看。”  
他沿着脖颈开始吻他。  
他的嘴唇带来一阵电流，马龙顾不上反应，呆立在那。樊振东不满地摸了一把他下腹：“诶，你真性冷淡了？”  
马龙没回答，上手去剥他的衣服。  
这下轮到樊振东吓了一跳。但他很快反应过来去扒马龙的裤子。“吓死我了，我还以为你真不行了。”  
马龙气得踹了他一脚：“我行不行你一会就知道了。”  
樊振东坐到床上开始仔细翻他床头柜：“你要上我？”  
马龙挑眉：“不行？”  
樊振东摇头：“也不是不行，可你这连套子都没有，润滑剂不是更没戏，你怎么上我。”  
马龙气到磨牙：“你来这不是琢磨好的？你怎么不带？”  
樊振东一脸无辜：“你也别把我想得这么上头来一趟队里就想跟你做爱吧。”他的脸凑过来：“再说我要是揣着套子和润滑来队里，是不是有点不合适，感觉像亵渎这神圣殿堂。”  
马龙往洗手间走，没忍住翻了个白眼：“你又不是没带过。  
樊振东了然地点点头：“嗯你说的对……你不提我都忘了。”他跳起来跟在马龙身后：“那你还记得挺多的嘛。”  
马龙不想再跟他讨论他到底记得多少的问题，回头直接吻了上去。樊振东非常热情地揽上马龙肩膀回吻他，没忍住在心里嘈了一句不想听人戳穿自己就开亲这是接受了什么霸道总裁教育。但是这念头很快就被席卷而来的情欲挤到一边。他们俩跌跌撞撞地进了洗手间，马龙一边踢下裤子一边开始翻自己的护肤品抽屉：“昂……你说乳液能行么。”  
樊振东看着那金灿灿的品牌标识面露难色：“我觉得，不太能。”  
马龙又拎出一个瓶子：“那这个？婴儿油？”  
“……凑合吧。”  
马龙伸手去开了淋浴头：“那你就跟我凑合一下吧。”  
樊振东反手拉上淋浴间的门，两个大男人挤在一块有点局促。樊振东的手臂紧贴着马龙的胸口，肌肤赤裸相贴带回那种亲密的错觉。他说：“跟你从来都不是凑合。”  
马龙模糊不清地“嗯”了一声，两个人的性器被他拢在手里虚握在一处，樊振东已经开始低声喘息。  
他们过去有时候会在比赛结束后的荷尔蒙高峰里挤在更衣室里做爱，急哧火燎地锁了门就扒衣服。当然不能做全套，大部分是有点粗暴的手活，两个人的喘息声把整个空间填满，空气里汗水的味道和赛场遗留下的硝烟是最好的催情剂。不能出声，他们时常用接吻让彼此噤声。樊振东太容易流汗，唇齿之间经常会有苦涩的味道淌进来。都说味觉比视觉鲜明，后来马龙回忆起这些片段的时候总觉得像在雾里，分不清那滋味是苦是甜。

樊振东给过他一次口活，这么多年之后马龙还是印象深刻。  
19年末的时候他们俩的关系里已经隐约有点裂痕——各有各的烦心事，身份所限也没法对对方全数交心。世界杯打完之后马龙无差别地避世了挺久，樊振东光是看着也没法开口去劝。他心里难受，也没有立场开口，只好在训练场上多发几个球。  
到了总决赛的时候他们俩终于又在决赛遇上，樊振东决赛前夜在床上翻来倒去地折腾好久才睡着，早上起来在食堂看见马龙乌漆麻黑的眼圈，没忍住多给竞争对手关怀了一杯热牛奶。马龙还一副神在在的样子端起来就喝，陈玘的眼珠在他俩之间逡巡好久，最后顺口支使他：“胖儿，给哥也倒一杯。”  
下了场马龙倒也说不上失望。他打得不好，但是他现在只能打成这样。樊振东汗涔涔的，眼睛里的光锃亮，这么看着他好像他也能跟着明亮起来。他说：“我就知道你能行。”  
马龙笑笑：“今年两场大的赢的都是你，你怎么说我能行。”樊振东张张口没说出话。  
樊振东明显的窘迫让马龙有点后悔。他其实知道樊振东的意思，可是输了比赛他心里那点尖刺又竖起来，扎得他话里带刺，也扎起樊振东来。  
马龙闭了嘴，沉默地往更衣室走。樊振东拖着他的小箱子，不紧不慢地跟在他身后。进了更衣室樊振东一把给房门落了锁，拉着马龙就开始亲。他们两个都黏糊糊的，胳膊一碰都要粘在一起。樊振东边亲边去扯马龙的裤子，拽松裤腰带手就伸进去。樊振东太熟悉他的敏感点，手上一动作，马龙被激得几乎站不住脚。  
樊振东顿了一下。他瞥向他膝盖的忧虑神色让马龙觉得有点难堪。他捂住他的眼睛：“没事，好多了。”  
樊振东没说话。他撤出手，蹲了下去，低着头看着他的膝盖。马龙难堪的感觉愈发强烈起来，他正要拉樊振东起身，樊振东伏身在手术疤痕上轻轻落下一吻。  
皮肤的触感那么轻盈，像水面上的波纹一碰就散，但马龙几乎快要流下泪来。  
“别哭，”樊振东说，他直直看向马龙，“好多了，会更好的。”  
马龙点点头，强行克制眼眶酸涩的感觉。  
樊振东也在帮他——他用口腔包裹住了他。  
他们没敞明了谈过，但是两个人在性事上还算有默契。比赛后的性爱他们都会避免上下的“友好纷争”，尽量不把比赛的胜负带进床上的征服欲里来。口交毫无疑问是应该被避免的那种。  
马龙后来想，那次之所以让他印象深刻，不是因为生理层面有多爽——当然也没有不爽的意思——而是他真诚从做爱里感觉到了爱。爱那么强烈，那么温柔，不是征服，没有悲悯。  
樊振东怜惜他，珍视他，所以才期盼他。  
他却没守住他的感情。  
马龙关了水，扯了浴巾蒙在樊振东头上。樊振东嘻嘻哈哈地揪着浴巾一角开始擦头发，没看见马龙蹲了下去。  
咣当一声他撞在淋浴间的玻璃墙壁上。他有点艰难地骂了起来：“我操马龙你这还搞突袭……啊……哈…你别以为我不知道你在想什么！”  
马龙忍不住停下来问：“昂……我在想什么？”  
樊振东：“你肯定是上了年纪——”  
剩下的话他没能说出口。马龙的舌尖带来的快感太强烈，除了激烈地呼吸他做不出别的反应。他下意识地抓住马龙的头，低头看见马龙也正在看他。  
男人半跪在地上，嘴里是他的阴茎，眼睛里居然也全是他。  
他最狂野的梦里也不敢想象这种场景。樊振东在心里连骂了几十个操，被这画面激得射了出来。他推开马龙的动作晚了一步，马龙被呛得咳了几声。樊振东有点不好意思，把人拉起来拍了两下后背。  
他有限的善意果然没什么用，马龙缓过来之后对他露出个得意的笑容：“我看是你上了年纪吧。”  
樊振东：“…………”  
他一脸复杂的表情太可爱，马龙没忍住又加了一句：“没关系，我不嫌弃你。”  
樊振东：“………………马龙，做个人吧。”

说句实话，马龙的手指借着婴儿油探进去有点难受。道具不专业，马龙也生疏，樊振东紧张得肌肉僵硬，眼睛在天花板上四处乱瞟，决定找点话题分散一下注意力。  
他问：“马龙，你为什么一直不找个对象？”  
“没空，太忙。”  
“那你为什么没结婚呢。今天皓哥还跟我念叨你之前的女朋友谈了两年半，还以为你们会结婚。”  
马龙叹了口气：“樊振东你知道我们现在在干嘛么。”  
樊振东眨眨眼：“知道。我好奇嘛。”  
他说：“你这个人都不怎么给别人说实话的，我总听二三手消息听得一肚子问号，现在好不容易逮着你人了总不能不让我问吧。”  
“……她嫌我喜欢乒乓球胜过喜欢她。”  
“哈！我就知道！除了我……等等有点疼……没人能受得了你这点！”  
马龙放缓了手上的动作，没忍住翻了个白眼：“你还挺自豪。”  
樊振东点头：“你不知道你跟别人在一块我有多嫉妒。我们刚分的时候不是还有妹子来队里找你？整个下午我都状态失常，皓哥骂我骂到第二天。”  
“那都多久之前了……再说我和人家真没有什么关系……”  
“可是你也没来和我解释！”  
“……你也说了咱俩都分了我跟你有什么好解释的。”  
“卧槽马龙……啊……你有没……有心啊！一休息日就去……我操操操你别老戳那我还在……说话……呢……哈……”  
马龙抓起樊振东的手放在自己胸口，他砰砰的心跳随着振动也传递给他。樊振东抬头，奇怪地发现马龙也有点咬牙切齿。  
马龙说：“我他妈也希望我没有心。”  
樊振东更困惑了：“你什么意思？”  
马龙没说话，撤出扩张的手指。樊振东被他抓着手撸了几下，感受到手底下的阴茎已经为他硬得像铁。他翻了个身，竭力呼吸放松自己，感觉马龙正缓缓进入他。  
马龙从背后搂住他。他说：“当年我相亲的对象都是老秦介绍的你也知道。”  
他缓了缓：“大昕跟我说都是吴指导张罗的。”  
樊振东飞快地回头，差点撞上马龙的牙：“吴指导？”  
马龙点点头：“你还记得你说过你要早点结婚让吴指导看看这事么。”  
樊振东：“……啊是有过。”  
马龙笑笑，“本来也给你找了一堆。”  
“你给我挡了？”  
“我说你还年轻，事业为重。”  
樊振东用胳膊肘怼他：“诶你动一动。”  
想想他又有点生气：“那你为什么不跟我说？”  
马龙问他：“我怎么跟你说，说你的吴指导给你安排了相亲，我给你拦了？”  
樊振东：“这有什么不能说？你给我拦了省了我多少事，我搞不好能多亲你几口。”  
马龙没出声，一副专心于床事的架势。  
樊振东勾着脚趾踢他：“说白了你还是觉得你耽误我了是不是？我本来能正常结婚生孩子的？”  
马龙意味不明地哼唧了一声。  
樊振东磨牙刚想骂人，马龙的频率快了起来。樊振东腰一软，又被马龙捞了回去。他声音有点发抖：“你也知道你理亏啊。”  
马龙哼了两声：“你女朋友不也换得挺勤的。”  
他话里带着醋意，动作幅度也大了点，正撞上樊振东敏感点。樊振东大声呻吟了两声，马龙赶紧去捂他嘴：“你小点声叫，你皓哥还在旁边屋，我这隔音没那么好。”  
樊振东大口喘了两声：“你他妈就会转移话题。”  
马龙瞪他：“去年换了两个女朋友的不是你？”  
“我都不知道龙哥这么关心我。”  
“也不是特意关心，就随便听到的。”  
樊振东笑起来：“哦——”  
马龙让他翻了个身，从前面又顶进去。他脸有点红：“笑个屁。”  
樊振东扣住马龙的手，亲了一下：“以后想知道直接问我，不给中间商赚差价。”  
马龙俯身含住他乳尖，有点粗糙的舌苔划过皮肤，带给樊振东一阵明显的战栗。  
快感累积有点上头，樊振东挺着上半身往马龙嘴边蹭：“嗯……龙…… ”  
马龙太久没听过樊振东这么叫他。他不知道为什么樊振东又要回来——他以为樊振东过得很好。他不缺钱，也不缺名声，长得不错，自然也不会缺对象。  
他以为自己就是个前尘旧梦。十几年过去了，他退役去省队又回队里，樊振东没对他露出过一点还在意的样子。樊振东牵着女朋友的手来队里介绍的时候马龙发呆愣了一整晚，天亮的时候死了心，认认真真地试着接触女孩子。  
在樊振东话头里居然还是一副他更深情的样子。  
马龙没忍住问他：“你呢，你为什么不结婚？”  
樊振东闭着眼睛，坐在他身上起伏着：“嗯……就感觉不对。我试过了，就过不下去。小姑娘都挺好，是我的问题。我也不能拖累人家。我就觉得少点什么……”  
马龙心里来气，箍着他的腰起身撞了两下：“是不是少了我这么操你？”他恶狠狠地碾过敏感点，樊振东一声呜咽瘫在他怀里。  
樊振东脚趾都蜷缩在一起。他深深吸了两口气，声音都在颤抖：“操你妈马龙，你等会别跑。”  
马龙被这一阵紧缩夹得一时也说不出话来，竭力控制自己射精的欲望。樊振东趴在他胸口，说实话沉甸甸的压得他有点喘不上气，但是他抱起来像能正好嵌进他生活的缺口。马龙搂着他，意识到他到底有多想念这个。  
马龙说：“我跑什么，我不是一直在这等你。”  
他对上樊振东视线的时候发现对方红了眼眶，看上去可怜兮兮。他一时有点慌，轻轻拍起他后背来。  
樊振东隔开他的胳膊，从他身上爬起来。他的声音里带上鼻音：“马龙你还是人么，这种话你怎么说的出口…”  
他抹了一把眼睛：“我以为你想要那种普通的生活，也想要我过。我想好，你想的话我就去试试。我那么努力地去试了…我真的认真去试了…”  
马龙心里千般苦涩滋味过了一遍。他伸出胳膊去搂人，还是被他一肘子架开。樊振东咬牙切齿地瞪他：“我发现实在不行了山穷水尽了才鼓起勇气回来找你，然后你告诉我你在等我，你一直以来都想要我？那我这么久都在干什么？耽误我自己还是耽误人家小姑娘？”  
马龙也一阵火起：“当时不是你先领着人来队里的么！”  
樊振东忍不住嚷嚷起来：“不是你先去相亲的么！”  
马龙拉着他的胳膊一脸阴沉：“你小点声！你以为我想啊！”  
“我怎么知道你不想啊！”  
樊振东气势汹汹又冲上来吻他，恨不得把他嘴唇咬破的架势：“我就不应该跟你表演什么成熟懂事体贴人，我管你想要什么不想要什么。他妈的我比你小这么多我就应该胡搅蛮缠撒娇耍赖。”  
马龙没忍住笑起来：“你这一套现在是练得挺好的。”  
樊振东吼他：“你闭嘴！”  
他又问：“你那瓶婴儿油呢？我现在不把你翻来覆去操个透难解我心头之恨！”  
马龙一脸无辜：“用完了啊，你不知道自己有多费润滑么。”  
樊振东恨不得往这张脸上狠狠来一拳。  
马龙翻身压上他，抚慰般亲亲他的眼睛：“不如东哥消消气，我保准让东哥满意。”  
樊振东别过脸不看他，小声哼哼两句：“你最好让我满意，不然我真想打死你。”  
“别啊，打死我你不就守寡了。”  
马龙又把自己埋进去。他流连地吻着樊振东的眼睛，吻掉他眼角那点泪意。

樊振东爽得头皮发麻，他一边喘一边说：“马龙你真的快五十岁了么…”  
马龙正拿纸巾清理现场，在心里扒拉了一下手指头：“虽然你是在夸我…但是我…也没有快五十吧？”  
“四舍五入！”  
“………你说是就是吧。”  
樊振东拉拉他胳膊：“马龙，你快跟我说你爱我。”  
马龙：“你爱我。”  
樊振东噗嗤笑了起来：“操，这是什么大型渣男现场。”  
马龙跟着他笑，他躺下来，任樊振东张开手臂搂住他。  
他喊他：“小樊。”  
樊振东扭头看他：“多久没人这么喊我了，我也不小了。”  
他盯着马龙看了一会：“马龙，你都有白头发了。乍一看还不明显。”  
“反正你不是一直说我老。”  
他侧过身子，回搂住樊振东。  
樊振东“嗯”了一声。  
“我以前总怕君生我未生，我生君已老。二十岁那会看到八岁的年龄差总是觉得是什么了不起的事情。”  
他调整了一下胳膊的位置，马龙跟着他动了动。“现在好像不觉得了。”  
他们俩安静地躺了一会。  
马龙要睡着之前听见樊振东叫他的名字：“马龙。”他“昂”了一声作为回应。  
“马龙，”他说，“跟我逃跑吧。”  
马龙迷迷糊糊说：“这又是什么童话剧本么。”  
他翻了个身：“快睡吧，我们还有明天的。”  
樊振东听到这句话忍不住开始傻乐。  
他也不管马龙听不听得见，对着天花板郑重宣誓：“我明天就去买一箱润滑液，肯定把你这塞满了。”  
马龙已经在睡梦边缘，还是没绷住笑了起来。  
他拉高被子把樊振东也裹起来：“好，你去。”  
樊振东说：“都用在你身上，你得出钱。”  
他想着想着快乐起来：“你出润滑的钱，我买套子。嗯，这么分不错。”  
马龙掐了他腰一把：“樊振东你给老子睡觉。”  
樊振东“哦”了一声，感觉自己特别委屈。  
马龙叹了口气：“买买买，我们买一年的好不好。”  
樊振东明显高兴起来：“好啊。不过一年也用不上，你马上不还带队去比赛了嘛。不过我也可以跟着去，我这几年都在学康复治疗以后你腰疼可以跟我说……”  
马龙：“……傻子。”  
樊振东蹭了蹭马龙的脸：“我只担心傻得太迟。”


End file.
